emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Delicious Emily's Wiki
=Urgent= Needs this wiki an improvement Well, the last time I checked this wiki is also the same content as before. No improvement. May I remind you that the latest Delicious game, "Emily's Wonder Wedding" is already out now, but this wiki is still stuck to it's predecessor, "Emily's True Love". And also, I noticed that there are only very few characters in this wiki (Not counting Emily and her family and Francois). Ever since this wiki last updated (At the time "Emily's True Love" was released), no one seems to update or improve this wiki anymore. This is an urgent message for this wiki staff and also a concern letter for a Delicious fan. Please work this problems out. Thank you. -A concerned Delicious fan Which of these are available for Android? Hi guys! I'm not sure how many peple visit this wikia but I sure am an avid fan of Delicious and it saddens me to see it on the abandoned states it is. I do my best to update the pages and provide info, as I know a number of you do as well, but there's a limit that a regular editor (non admin) can do. I asked the founder of the wikia if she has abandoned this project but got no replies, so I was looking around and found that a request for adoption can be placed. Before I even go further into that, I'd like to know what you guys think about this? Are there still active people visiting this wikia or it really is dead? If you want to save this wikia please let me know so we can come up with a plan of some sorts. Cheers :) Carolccute (talk) 07:41, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Carolccute I believe the admin's last edits were in 2011, so I think someone should adopt this wikia. I am very willing to help out with the wiki, but I have limited knowledge, because I have not played all of the games. I just fixed a few typos I found, and I wanted to delete some extra pages that were repeats, but I think only admins can do that... (Sorry for the past edits of this XD I kept screwing up the signature thing... I'm new to Wikia... ^_^') PseudoSpi (talk) 08:10, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Yes, the last edit was in 2011 but the last time she logged on wikia was August of last year, so there has been quite sometime she was online without touching this. I'm trying to collect all info I can on the internet and on the games, but I also miss a lot of things. To be honest I haven't finished Honeymoon Cruise yet, and in order to have the info to add to the pages I'm having to play all games again, so the more people helping the merrier :D I'll wait for more days to see if anyone else replies before applying for adopting this wikia. Carolccute (talk) 08:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking about adding a script page. This way people wouldn't have to replay the game if they wanted to find a conversation that happened in the game. Is that a good idea? (Sorry if this is out of place, I wasn't sure where else to put it...) PseudoSpi (talk) 16:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC)